Unexpected Friendships Are The Best Ones
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: When Slade took Thea he told her everything about Oliver. Oliver, however, was not the first person that found out about this. It was Felicity. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just thought - what if Slade told Thea about Oliver? How she'll deal with it, what she'll do... And this is what my stupid minf came out with. I don't know how frequently I'll update, I just hope the idea for this doesn't just die, you know? **

**Any mistakes in this are mine.**

**I don't own Arrow!**

* * *

Thea stood near Verdant's back door, hiding in the shadows. She was waiting there for the past hour, waiting to see if everything Slade Wilson told her was a lie. As it turned out, the lunatic man was the only person that have told her the truth. Everyone else had lied to her. Her mother, her brother, her _boyfriend… _

She watched as they all came out of the door, heading for their homes for the night. Thea wanted to confront them, to ask them why did they hide the truth from her. Did they all thought she wouldn't be able to deal with it? Did they really had so little faith in her?

"_She hates me. My little sister hates me." _Oliver's broken whisper brought tears in her eyes. He was talking to his assistant, Felicity, and Thea saw her taking a deep breath.

"_Well, can you really blame her?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oliver, look at everything from her perspective. The only people she should be able to trust entirely in this world are the ones that are constantly lying to her." _Thea looked curiously at the woman that defended her. She only recognised her because she was constantly around Oliver. This woman, with whom Thea haven't even spoke to, was on her side and it made her chest tighten.

"_What do you want me to do? Tell her the truth about this? You know why I can't do that, Felicity!" _Thea noticed the way Oliver took his anger and the blonde woman and how it made her shoulders slump down. Thea frowned and she was just about to step out of the shadows when Felicity started talking again.

"_She deserves to know the truth, Oliver. If she doesn't hear it from you then she'll hear it from someone else and then she'll hate you even more. You should stop looking at her like she's your baby sister. She's been through enough - losing you and your father, you coming back, your mother being involved with the Undertaking… She's a grown up person, Oliver. You should start treating her like one." _With that Felicity turned her back on Oliver and walked towards the main entrance of the club. Oliver stayed outside for another twenty seconds before he turned around and walked back into his secret lair.

Stepping out of the shadows, Thea ran after Felicity and saw her just she got into her car. Jumping quickly into her own, Thea started the engine and followed the woman. She didn't knew why, but Thea felt that the blonde woman was the only person she could trust right now.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Felicity was just about to turn off the lights and head to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, Felicity frowned. It was past two, who on earth could be visiting her at this hour? Cautiously, she walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. The person on the other side left her in complete shock. Unlocking the door, she opened slowly and just stared at Thea Queen, who stood in front of her, her eyes red and full of doubt.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to someone and I think you're the only person that will be able to understand." Felicity nodded and move out from the door, letting the youngest Queen in her apartment. She looked in the hallway, making sure no one saw anything and then closed the door, locking it again.

"Can I offer you anything? Water? Tea? I can put the kettle on…"

"Felicity…" Thea interrupted her and Felicity felt her face flush. "It's fine. I just need to talk to you." She sat on the couch and Felicity slowly approached her. "I know that we haven't really talked to one another… I'm pretty sure we never did, actually, but you're the only one that will be able to understand me." Felicity looked at her confused.

"Okay?" She asked uncertain and Thea took a deep breath.

"I know." Frowning, Felicity shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what she meant at the first moment. "Felicity, I know." Gasping, Felicity sat right next to her.

"Slade told you." It wasn't a question. Thea nodded and started talking again.

"He told me about Oliver being the Arrow and that you, Mr. Diggle and Roy are helping him. He told me things about the island too, where they met, what they did. I… I don't think I can look at him the same way…" Thea dropped her head in her hands and started crying quietly. Felicity moved closer to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course you can't look at him the same way. You knew him before all of that happened. He's your brother, Thea. No matter who your father is, no matter who raised you, Oliver is your brother." Felicity felt the younger woman stiffen in her arms. She went quickly through her words, trying to find what she said wrong.

"You know about Merlyn?" Thea whispered and Felicity closed her eyes for a moment. "How?"

"I… Walter made me look into your mother's transactions and I saw one made to the doctor that helped with your delivery. I decided to check it deeper and… Well, that's it."

"And you told Oliver?"

"Yeah. Well, first I went to your mother, because I thought that she deserved the chance to tell him and you herself. When she made it obvious that she had no intentions of doing that, I decided to tell Oliver, hoping that he will confront Moira and they will finally tell you. That obviously didn't happened." Scoffing, Thea wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"Yeah. But why didn't you told me?"

"We aren't exactly friends, Thea. If I came up to you and told you that Malcolm Merlyn was your father you would've thought I was a crazy woman and probably had Oliver fire me." Nodding, Thea agreed and relaxed into the couch. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both women thinking over their words. "Can I ask you a question?" Thea nodded and looked at her expectantly. "Why did you came to me? Why not Oliver?" Sighing, the younger woman just shook her head.

"Because earlier, when you were leaving Verdant, you told Oliver to find me and tell me the truth and he didn't listen to you. In a way, you seem to understand me and how I feel." Felicity was surprised with the answer. She thought there was no one there. She made a mental note to find a way to put lights at the back entrance without looking suspicious. "That's why I came to you, I thought you'd at least be honest with me." Felicity smiled and Thea found herself in awe with the woman in front of her. She was kind, honest, brave, obviously incredulously smart and she was beautiful. What her brother saw in Sara Lance and not in her was beyond her mind. Shaking her head, Thea stood up and looked at the door. "Well, I better be going. It's really late and I should figure out where I'll stay for the night. I don't really want to go back to the mansion." She turned to walk towards the door but Felicity's voice stopped her.

"I don't think you should be out in this time of the night. It's almost three in the morning and with Slade being released I don't think it's safe."

"But I don't want to intrude..."

"Thea!" Felicity interrupted her a bit harshly, making the other woman turn around and look at her, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Please. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew you were out there wandering." Sighing, Thea moved towards the other woman.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch." When she saw that Felicity was ready to object, she quickly started talking again. "It's only fair, Felicity. I'm the one that showed up unannounced here, making you stay up this late. Oh, God! My brother will probably have work for you in the morning and I'm not letting you sleep."

"Thea, it's Sunday tomorrow. We don't have to be in the club before three p.m, unless there's an emergency. You can stay and tomorrow morning we'll talk again, okay?" When Thea nodded, Felicity clapped her hands and turned around quickly, murmuring about bringing new sheets to put on the couch. Thea chuckled lightly as she looked at the woman walking in and out of the rooms, preparing the couch. She was glad she followed her gut and came here for a talk. For now everything went well. The morning, however, made her feel nervous. In a few minutes Thea Queen fell asleep, dreaming of green arrows and blonde IT geniuses.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter! I know it's moving pretty quickly, but that's how I write stuff. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2! I'm really glad that you liked the idea. **

* * *

The next morning the smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Thea up. She needed a moment to remember where she was and how she got there. After blinking few times, she heard noise coming from the kitchen and turned her head to look at the source.

"Good morning!" Felicity said with a cheerful voice and Thea smiled at her. Getting up, she stretched, trying to awake her still asleep muscles.

"Morning." She said yawning and stood up slowly. "Can I have a cup of that?" Felicity smiled and poured coffee in a mug. Thea laughed quietly as she took it, carefully turning it around to see everything. It was an owl with big eyes, blue body and pink wings. "Does this little fella has a name?" She teased and Felicity blushed.

"It's Mr. Woo and if you break him I'll have to punch you." Felicity tried to keep on a serious face but she laughed loudly when Thea took a sip of the cup and opened her eyes wide to match the owl's ones. "So I was thinking…" Felicity said after she calmed down but her phone interrupted her. She excused herself and went to answer it. Thea took the chance to actually look around the place. The walls were bright blue, there were books everywhere and she saw at least three shoes, all from different pairs, lying at random places. The only thing she did not saw was family photos. Felicity rushed into the room, a slight frown on her face.

"Emergency?" Thea asked knowingly and Felicity shook her head.

"No, the opposite, actually. Your brother just called to inform me that he'll be spending the day with the Lances. Which I personally think it's a bad idea with this whole Slade thing, but I guess we can't really do anything right now. Which means that I'm free today." Thea took a notice of how her voice sounded a bit harsher when she said 'Lances', but spoke nothing of it. "So, as I was about to say, I was thinking about your current situation."

"You and me both, sister." Thea murmured and took another sip of her coffee.

"I know that you probably have a lot of friends and more than enough money to find a place on your own, but do you want to move in with me? I have a spare bedroom that's been empty since I moved here and this place is closer to Verdant than the mansion, plus, we could split the rent and I'll feel safer knowing, that you're staying with someone who knows what's really going on and…" Felicity was interrupted by the youngest Queen wrapping her hands around her, hugging her tightly.

"You talk a lot." Thea whispered in her ear and Felicity chuckled lightly.

"I've been told that before." She wrapped her hands around Thea, returning the hug. "Does this means that you agree?"

"Yeah, but… How will we explain why am I living with you when we're supposed to not know each other?" Felicity pulled away from her and frowned a bit.

"Good point. I'm pretty sure the moment you tell Oliver you moved out he'll follow you around just to find out where you're staying..."

"And once he sees I'm here, he'll find out that I know his secret." Thea frowned and slowly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You don't want to talk to him just yet, do you?" Felicity said quietly, leaning into the the table. Thea shooked her head and covered her face with her hands. They stayed silent for a few minutes in which Thea thought everything through. Finally, she stood up and went back to the living room.

"I will talk to him tomorrow and I want you to be with me." Felicity lift her eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. "But, since you're free for the day, and I know for a fact that my mother will not be in our house today, we'll go to the mansion and we'll pick up my stuff." She looked around, frowning slightly. "Can I borrow some clothes from you? Mine are messed up." Smiling, Felicity linked her arm through her's and walked them into her bedroom.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Almost an hour later Felicity and Thea found themselves in the youngest Queen's room at the mansion. They have just finished packing the last of Thea's stuff when Raisa walked in and announced that she had fixed them a lunch. Walking down the hall, Felicity was just mesmerised by the art that was hanging on the walls. It wasn't her first time visiting the Queen Manor, but she was always amazed by it. It was just so beautiful.

After they were done eating, Felicity started moving some of the boxes out, leaving Thea alone for a moment. The young woman looked around and smiled sadly. This was home for her whole life. She had many happy and a few sad memories here. She loved this place and the fact, that she had to leave it, just because her mother chose to lie to her, was hurting her.

"You okay?" Felicity whispered from the door and Thea took a deep breath.

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm gonna miss this place, you know?"

"You don't have to do this. You can still talk to your mother and stay…" Felicity said and walked slowly to her, wrapping one of her arms around her shoulders. Shaking her head, Thea looked at her bed one last time and turned her back on it.

"You know what I'm gonna miss the most? The bed. You have no idea how comfortable it is." Laughing, Felicity lifted the last box and followed her in the hallway.

"It definitely looks like it is the most comfortable bed on this planet. It's a shame we can't take it in my apartment, but it's so big you'll have no room for anything else." Thea just chuckled as she walked down the steps. Raisa was waiting for them by the door, tears in her eyes. She pulled Thea into a hug and looked at Felicity over her shoulder.

"You take care of Miss Thea, yeah?" Felicity smiled at the elder woman and nodded. Raisa pulled away and wiped the tears from Thea's cheeks. "Miss Thea, I have known you since the day you were born. You have grown up to be an amazing young woman. I can not be more proud." Thea pulled her in for another hug and whispered a quiet 'thank you'. Stepping out of the house, Thea helped Felicity arrange the boxes. With a last look at her now former home, Thea got into the car and they drove off.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Somewhere around ten they were finally done with moving Thea in. There were just a few more dresses that they needed to put in the wardrobe. Thea picked up a deep green one that she loved and the way Felicity looked at it did not escaped her attention.

"You know, you can wear it tomorrow if you want to." Thea said finally and Felicity blushed. "I'm sure my brother will appreciate the color."

"Yeah, like he'll even notice.." Felicity scoffed and shook her head. "It's fine, really. I have enough dresses on my own, you don't have to borrow me yours."

"I insist." Shoving the dress into Felicity's hands, Thea smiled and left her new room. "Plus, I have a feeling you'll look great in it and if my brother doesn't notice it, I'm pretty sure someone else will." Sighing, Felicity walked into her room, hung the dress on her wardrobe door and went into the kitchen to prepare a tea for herself.

"Speaking of your brother, you gonna warn him about tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about texting him. What time does he get's off?" Felicity grabbed her tablet and opened Oliver's schedule for the next day.

"Well, he's actually really busy tomorrow. His last meeting starts at four thirty and it will be at least an hour long. I'm guessing he'll leave QC around six."

"Okay, and what time can you leave? What I mean is, can you leave earlier and wait for him with me at my office in Verdant?" Checking again on his last meeting, Felicity nodded and Thea sighed with relief. "Perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Just one more question. Why do you want me to be there? You're not afraid of him or something, right?" The tone of concern in Felicity's voice made Thea's shoulder slump down a bit. She really did care for her brother and all of this obviously affected her on some level.

"I'm not scared of him, Felicity. I just… I don't know… I think it will be better with you there, that's it…" When Felicity nodded, Thea smiled at her and went into her room. Changing into her pajamas, she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers on her. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She just hoped she'd get some part of her relationship with her brother fixed instead of destroying what was left of it.

* * *

**Yay, they're roomies now! Liked it? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3! Any mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The next morning Felicity arrived at QC the same time Oliver and John did. Diggle waved at her and they waited for her to park her car and join them. While she walked towards them, Felicity unconsciously fixed the green dress Thea made her wear. Finally looking at them, she saw that Oliver hadn't even noticed the color. _Of course he wouldn't notice,_ Felicity thought to herself, trying not to feel hurt by it. He was with Sara, after all, and with the whole Slade thing… She really had to set her mind straight.

"Good morning!" She greeted them and they nodded. Walking towards the entrance, she started getting Oliver through his schedule for the day. "Umm, I have to leave right before your last meeting. I have some place to be." She mumbled out quickly as they were leaving the elevator.

"What? Don't you think the time it's a bit inappropriate for a date?" Oliver spoke up and the tone in his voice made Felicity cringe. Stopping right in her tracks, she turned around and looked at him, one of her eyebrows lifted up.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright." Dig said quietly and moved a bit closer to them. Felicity lifted her arm to make him stop in his place.

"I don't have a date, Oliver. But even if I did, you have no right to judge me. I have to be somewhere for a friend, just like I'm at the club every night for you, Diggle, Roy and _Sara._ So no, Oliver, you don't get to talk to me in that tone." She turned around, walked towards her desk and grabbed a folder and pushed in his hands. "Your first meeting is in fifteen minutes. If you want coffee in the conference room, you can go and get it yourself." With that, she moved around the desk, sat in her chair and started typing right away. Oliver was just about to enter his office when his phone started ringing. Freezing, Felicity looked at him with the corner of her eyes.

"Thea! Listen, about…" He stopped talking, obviously listening to what his sister had to tell. Holding her breath, Felicity looked at Diggle who just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Okay I will be there. Thank you. I…" Sighing deeply, he put the phone back in his pocket and walked into his office, not looking at them. Diggle shook his head and sat on the couch, grabbing one of the magazines from the table in front of him. A minute later, Felicity's phone vibrated. It was text from Thea.

_Just talked to my brother. See you later, right? T _

_Of course. Btw, you're brother is a jerk. F_

_What did he do? T_

_We'll talk about it later, k? Got work to do. F_

_Okay. Bye T x_

Putting her phone back on the desk, Felicity looked up and met Diggle's questioning look. Shaking her head, she turned towards her screen and started typing again. She could feel Oliver staring at her through the glass wall and it made her nervous. God, tonight was going to be intense.

**arrowarrowarrow**

"So, what did my idiot brother do this time?" Felicity had just entered Thea's office and she was already being questioned. Scoffing, Felicity let her bag on one of the chairs and started pacing around.

"When I told him that I needed to leave before his last meeting, he suggested that I had a date."

"Okay, how is that bad?" Thea asked, not really understanding the situation.

"He said the the time is inappropriate for me dating someone. He actually accused me of being irresponsible. Me? Being irresponsible?" She looked at Thea and pulled the elastic band out of her hair. "I don't even know why that made me angry."

"Maybe because he spend the whole day yesterday with his girlfriend and you were jealous?" Felicity stared at her and Thea lifted her hands. "I'm not saying that you're in love with him or something. Maybe you're just being used to being the girl in the team, and now with Sara being back and with my brother you feel a little left out?" Frowning, Felicity moved towards the leather couch and relaxed in it.

"It's… It's not just that." She finally said and Thea said next to her, grabbing one of her hands in hers. "He… He keeps getting back to this past relationships like he expects it would make everything better. He wants to help this city and it's people, but he keeps living in the past, trying to fix things that have been broken for a while. Do you understand?"

"I think I do." Thea whispered and pulled her in for a hug. "Does Sara makes you feel left out?"

"More like being useless. I mean, she can fight, she knows how analize stuff, she's not bad with computers… What can I do?" Felicity whispered and Thea rubbed her back with her hands.

"Well, she may be good with computers, but you're great. I mean, yesterday I saw you hacking into FBI's database for like, five minutes. Five minutes! I am sure that my brother and Mr. Diggle appreciate your talents." Smiling, Felicity pulled away. "Now, I have few more things to look at, you make yourself comfortable, okay?" Thea stood up and walked towards her desk. Sitting in a chair, she looked at some files about the club's last month's expenses. Felicity pulled out her tablet and started looking through her own things. She was, after all, at her second workplace.

**arrowarrowarrow**

An hour later, the light knock on the door made both women jump slightly. Putting her tablet away, Felicity stood up, looked nervously at Thea and nodded.

"Come in." The door opened slowly and Oliver walked in.

"Thea, I…" He shut up when he saw Felicity sitting on the couch. She saw the exact moment he realized that Thea knew. "You… You told her." He whispered and Felicity's heart clenched. After everything she had done for him, everything they've been through, he still thought so little of her? "How could you do this, Felicity? How could you…"

"Hey!" Thea yelled when she saw tears fall down Felicity's cheeks. "She didn't tell me anything! Slade Wilson did!" Thea moved towards the other woman. "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" Shaking her head, Felicity wiped the tears of her cheeks and lifted her chin up.

"No. I want to hear of what else he'll accuse me." Her voice was loud and hard and she heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath. Thea nodded and turned to face her brother again.

"She's here, because I want her to be here." Oliver took a deep breath and moved around, finally sitting in one of the chairs. "I know, okay? Slade Wilson told me about the island, about you being the vigilante, about Roy being on your team… Do you know how it feels like to have a mad, lunatic man tell you all of this? It made my world fall apart, Oliver! Do you understand that I was on the verge of hating you?" Oliver bit his lower lip so hard a small drop of blood dripped down his chin. "I saw you two night ago, you know? I did not wanted to believe Wilson so I stood in the shadows and I waited for you. And there you were. With Mr. Diggle, and Roy and Sara… And Felicity." She looked at the other woman and one of the corners of her mouth lifted slightly up. "When she told you to find me and tell me the truth you should've listened to her. You should've found me and told me everything. But you didn't. You, once again, made a decision for me. And it was a wrong one." Sighing deeply, she sat in the couch, Felicity soon following her. As soon as the other woman was right next to her, Thea grabbed one of her hands and she squeezed it in reassurance. This exchange did not escaped Oliver's attention. "I followed Felicity and pretty much cornered her in her appartment. I asked her to just listen to me and she did. And when I asked her questions she answered them with the truth. The thing you and mom were supposed to do." She was getting angrier with every word she said.

"Thea…" Felicity whispered and Thea looked at her. Even after what he said to her, Felicity was still taking care for her brother. God, the woman was so in love. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"I moved out of the manor. I'm staying at Felicity's place. I… I don't want to lose you, Oliver, because you're my big brother. You have always been my brother and I need you in my life. I just need some time to… I don't know, accept all of this craziness." They both stood up and Thea slowly approached him. "Are you willing to do this? I really don't want to lose you…" Oliver pulled her in for a hug and Thea relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered as they pulled away from each other. Oliver's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Diggle. There's something going on." They looked at Felicity, who picked up her tablet and started walking towards the door.

"Felicity, I'll wait for you. We can go back home whenever you're done." Looking over her shoulder, Felicity smiled at her.

"Okay. See you later!" She walked out and Oliver moved to follow her but one of Thea's hands stopped him.

"Oliver, I don't know what your problem with Felicity is but you can't keep treating her like this." Oliver lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "She believes in you. Seeing how this unbelievably smart woman is still right next to you, after everything that has happened, made me realize that you deserve a chance, that we can still be a family. But that can change if you don't change your attitude towards her. She was kind enough to let me cry on her shoulder and stay in her place when we hadn't really talked to each other. I really like her, Oliver, and you need to pull your head out of your ass." With that she turned her back on him and moved behind the desk, returning to her work. Oliver looked at her for a while and then walked out of the office. Thea sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had to talk to Felicity later about this and she sensed that they'll need tissues. A lot of tissues.

* * *

**Now I know Oliver wouldn't react like this, but people, this is a fanfiction. It's how I want the story to go. So, please, be kind. Thank you. **

**There may be a delay with the next chapter. It's my birthday tomorrow and I'll be busy with that. Thanks again.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have a few things to say.**

**First of all, thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! They made me smile through the whole day and it really meant a lot!**

**Second, this story has now been viewed over 4000 times, it has 107 followers and over 30 reviews. Thank you so much, guys! You have no idea how much this all means to me. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**And now, the chapter! Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Oliver walked down the steps, his sister's words still haunting his mind. He knew that what he did was wrong. He had no right of accusing Felicity of betrayal, he knew she'd never do something like that. It was just that he was still so mad and confused about what happened this morning that when he saw her in his sister's office he reacted without thinking. And the look in Felicity's eyes made his chest clench with regret. She had never looked this hurt, not even after Russia. When she had joined their team, he made a promise to not let her get hurt. It turned out most of the time he was the one that hurted her.

He wasn't blind. He saw the way Felicity looked at him. He saw the way her eyes shined and the fact that she had a special smile, just for him. But he meant those words he told her after Russia - he couldn't be with someone, that could mean the world to him. That's why he was with Sara. Sara was familiar, Sara could protect herself. She was the better option even if Felicity had his heart.

As soon as he reached the last step, Diggle started talking to him, explaining what was going on. Apparently, one of the biggest banks in Starling was being robbed and there were at least thirty people held hostages.

"Lance is already at the place, he just called for backup. Both from the police and the Arrow." Felicity spoke up, not turning around. Oliver stared at the back of her head, his brows furrowed. She wouldn't even look at him. _I really am an idiot. _He felt Sara elbowing him in the stomach and he started preparing again. Right, mission first.

**arrowarrowarrow**

The mission ended well. No hostages wounded, all of the robbers were in custody, no casualties. They were all back in the foundry, preparing to all go home. Roy had already left, followed soon by Sara, who said something about spending the night at Laurel's place. Felicity was preparing to go home, getting all of her things in her bag. As she walked towards the stairs, she wished a quiet 'good night', not looking at Oliver or Diggle.

"Felicity, can I talk to you for a minute?" She stopped right before the stairs and even from he stood Oliver saw the way her shoulders slumped down.

"I'm tired, Oliver. I just want to go home." She whispered and he sighed. When he said nothing else, Felicity climbed up the stairs and walked out. Clenching his jaw, Oliver moved towards the dummy and started punching it.

"You wanna tell me what's up with you two?" Diggle spoke up and stood before him, arms crossed on his chest.

"Remember that Thea called me this morning?" Diggle nodded, not really understanding where he was going with this. "She wanted me to stop by her office tonight to talk. When I walked in Felicity was there." Diggle lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I know. When I saw her there, I put two and two and realized that Thea knew. I got mad, I didn't think straight and I… I…" He punched the dummy one last time and breathed in slowly. "I thought that she had told her. I accused her of betraying me and my trust and…" Shaking his head, he grabbed a towel and cleaned his face.

"You did what?" John yelled and walked closer to him.

"I know! I just… With everything that's been happening lately I'm a bit on the edge and… I wasn't thinking…"

"Jesus, Oliver, you're even dumber than I thought you were." Oliver lifted one of his eyebrows. "You really think she'll do something like that? Our Felicity? You think she'll ever go behind your back and start telling people about this?" Shaking his head, Diggle walked towards the dummy and started hitting it himself. Oliver sighed and dropped his head.

"Do you think she'll leave?" He said quietly and Diggle cursed.

"No, Oliver, she will never leave. No matter how many times you hurt her she will always stay because she believes in this. She believes in you." Oliver nodded and grabbed his jacket. He needed to get out of this place, he needed to clear his mind and think about how he was going to fix things with Felicity.

**arrowarrowarrow**

After forty five minutes of wandering around, Oliver found himself on the fire escape of Felicity's building. Thea and Felicity had came home around the same time he sat in the shadows in front of one of Felicity's windows.

"_So, I'm assuming that the emergency was the bank robbery?" _He hears his sister voice but no respond from Felicity. _"Everything went well? And everyone's okay?" _

"_Yeah, Thea, Roy is fine." _Oliver could hear the smirk in Felicity's voice. He saw his sister blush. _"I feel like I need wine. Do you want one?"_

"_You know that I'm underage, right?" _

"_It's just one glass, Thea. It's not like I'm trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you." _Felicity disappeared in her kitchen and Thea chuckled. Half a minute later, Felicity returned, carrying two glasses and a bottle of expensive red wine. Thea lifted her eyes in surprise. _"I love good wine and tonight I need a good wine." _He watched as she poured it into the glasses, passed one at his sister and then held her's high in salute. Thea did the same and then took a sip of the liquid. They sat on the couch and stayed silent for a few minutes. _"Well, now that you have talked to your brother, will you do the same with your mother and Roy? And speaking of Roy, did Slade told you about his… um… condition?" _

"_You mean the power juice he injected him with?" _Oliver closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. If Slade had told Thea about the Mirakuru, he surely told her about the things that had happened on Lian Yu.

"_You know, you're taking all of this extremely well. I mean, if I was you, I would've gone insane by now."_

"_Oh, I'm waiting for it to happen. I just hope that it will happen here or when I'm alone in my office. If people saw me losing my mind they'll put me in a hospital." _His sister tried to joke but neither of the women laughed. _"To answer your question. I think I'll talk to them tomorrow. I'll go to the manor early in the morning and try to catch my mother before she leaves. After I finish with her I'll call Roy. I just hope he takes the news well." _

"_You're afraid he might get angry?" _Felicity suggested and he saw Thea shiver.

"_I… I saw what Slade Wilson can do. He grabbed a guy's head and smashed it between his bare hands. If Roy is as powerful as he is…" _Felicity quickly left her glass on the table and placed her hands on Thea's shoulders.

"_Thea, Roy is not like that. He's not like Slade. Slade is insane. He's full of grief and the revenge he seeks has clouded his mind. Roy is not like him. And he's definitely not like that around you. You are his ray of sunshine in the rainy sky. As long as you two try to work things out he'll never hurt you." _Thea dropped her head on one of Felicity's shoulders and started crying. Oliver's heart clenched with pain. His sister did not deserve this. She was the best one in their family and she did not deserved everything that has happened to her. He looked at them as they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Finally, Thea lifted her head and took a deep breath.

"_Has Oliver told you why Slade Wilson wants him dead?" _Taking a sharp breath, he saw Felicity shaking her head. _"He blames him for killing the woman he loved. Her name was Shado. Apparently, someone held her and Sara at gunpoint and Oliver chose to save Sara. Slade things he should've saved Shado."_

"_I'm sure that if there was anything Oliver could do to save both of them, he'd have done it. He'd even have the man kill him just to let them go. Your brother is not a murderer, Thea. Sure, he had killed people and probably will kill again, but he's not the bad guy." _Oliver felt a tear fall down his cheek. After everything she knew about him, everything he had done to her, Felicity still did not hated him. She still believed in him and this made him want to jump on the street and just run away.

"_You really love him, don't you?" _He heard his sister's quiet question. When he saw Felicity nodding his heart stopped beating for a moment. _"Then why don't you talk to him? Why not confess your feelings? Felicity, my brother needs someone… No, not someone, he needs you in his life!"_

"_Thea, he's with Sara…"_

"_Oh, to hell with the Lance sisters messing up my brother's life!" _Thea yelled and he saw Felicity jump a little. _"Felicity, I know my him, okay? I've seen him with Laurel and I have seen him with Sara and, trust me, he has never looked at them the way he looks at you. I am telling you, he loves you." _Yeah, he did. He wasn't surprised that Thea had him figured out. She was always really good with reading people's emotions. He saw Felicity take a deep breath and prepared for her answer.

"_It doesn't matter, Thea. Oliver can't allow himself to be emotionally invested with someone right now. Not with Slade Wilson on his tail. He doesn't need a distraction."_

"_And you're willing to sit on the side and watch him and Sara together? You're willing to have your heart broken every day instead of being happy with him?" _Thea shook her head and finished her glass of wine. Felicity stood up and slowly walked towards her room. Before she opened the door, she turned her head back.

"_I'd rather have my heart broken a million times than him being dead." _Oliver was fully crying now. This woman, this gorgeous, smart, kind, brave woman loved him. She loved _him. _The broken version of the man he once was. He covered his face with his hands and cried silently.

"_Someone upstairs must really hate you, Ollie." _He immediately lifted his head, afraid that his sister had finally noticed him. She was looking through the window, but not at him. _"I hope he finds a way to stop Slade and finally be with her. He deserves to be happy. They both do. God, let him find a way to end this and be with her." _He saw her picking up the glasses and the bottle and walking in the kitchen. As quietly as he could, he walked down the stairs and headed towards Laurel's place. He needed to talk to Sara and end this. He couldn't hurt Felicity anymore, not like that. He will find a way to stop Slade and he will find a way to show her how much he loved her.

Lost in his thoughts, Oliver didn't notice the massive, dark shadow that had been following him ever since he left the foundry. If he did, he would've never done any of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aand here's chapter 5! Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Thea woke up at exactly seven a.m on the next morning. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. Felicity was already dressed, looking perfectly ready for work.

"Okay, do you have super powers or something? How can you be doing what you're doing and still be looking that freaking good so early in the morning?" Thea asked and yawned loudly. Felicity laughed quietly as she poured coffee for the younger woman.

"Well, I've been doing this for almost two years now. Believe it or not, you get used to it." Felicity looked around the kitchen as she was searching for something. However, Thea knew that she was just trying to buy herself some more time before she had to leave and meet her brother. "So, you'll talk to Moira today? And Roy? You sure you want to take them both in one day?" Thea took a small sip of her coffee and shook her head.

"It is a lot to deal with but the sooner the better. I'm pretty sure I'll be done with both of them by noon. I'll call you on your lunch break to tell you how everything went, yeah?" Felicity left her mug in the sink and turned to face her again.

"Okay. The one good thing that came out of all of this is that now you'll be able to visit Roy and me at the foundry. You should stop by tonight." Thea smiled widely at the other woman.

"Will do." Felicity nodded once again and headed towards the living room to grab her bag and keys. "Good luck today."

"You too!" She yelled as she was leaving. Thea finished her coffee, washed the mugs and went back to her room. Grabbing her phone, she found her mother's number and pressed the dial button.

"_Thea! Where are you? Are you okay?" _Moira screamed into the phone and Thea frowned.

"Mother! I'm fine. I called to ask you if you'll be at the mansion in an hour. We need to talk."

"_Yes. Yes, I will be here. I'll wait for you."_

"Okay. See you in an hour, then." With that Thea ended the call and headed towards her room thinking that today was going to be exhausting.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Walking through the parking lot, Felicity saw that Oliver's car was already there. She felt a wave of nerves go through her body and she tried to calm herself down. Walking into QC, she smiled at everyone that wished her 'good morning' and headed towards the elevators and walked into the first one that opened it's door. She pressed the button for their floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand showed up between them. She immediately recognised it.

"Good morning." Oliver whispered quietly, looking at her reflection in the doors. "I know… I have no excuse for the way I reacted. I should've known that you'd never go behind my back. I _know _that you'll never do this. Just… With everything that happened I…"

"Don't." Her quiet voice stopped him. "I understand why you said what you said. But it still hurts, Oliver. We are a team. We've been one for almost two years and yesterday you made me feel like I have just joined this crusade and you're not sure if you should trust me." She finally turned around to face him and the pain in her eyes made him sick. "Do I have to do something else to prove you that you can trust me? Or do you not need me anymore? Do you want me to leave?" her voice broke over the last word and Oliver had to stop himself from reaching for her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. No, I don't want you to leave, Felicity. I can't do this without you." The elevator stopped and they both walked out of it, not looking at each other. Oliver was about to walk into his office when he stopped and faced her again. "Thank you for what you're doing for Thea. You're there for her and I really appreciate it. She deserves to be happy again." Felicity looked him in the eyes and smiled sadly.

"You both do, Oliver. Why can't you understand that?" With that, she faced her computer screen and started typing. Oliver walked into his office, relaxed in his chair and looked at her through the glass wall. When he first chose to go to her car after his mother shot him, he'd never expected she'd become such big part of his life. He never expected… _her. _And he couldn't imagine his life without Felicity.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Felicity had completely lost track of time and when Diggle showed up, carrying their lunch, she looked at the clock confused.

"Hey, you gonna eat with us?" Diggle asked for the door to Oliver's office.

"Um, yeah. I just have to call someone." He nodded and Felicity grabbed her phone. It was already one, why hasn't Thea called her yet? She said she'd do it. Thinking for a second, she first dialled Roy's number. He answered after the second ring.

"_Hey, Felicity. What's up?"_

"Hi, Roy. Has Thea called you today? Did you two meet?"

"_Meet? No, the last time I saw her was yesterday afternoon. Why? Is everything alright?" _His voice grew worried with every word.

"I'm not sure. Listen, why don't you go to the foundry? If there's something wrong I'll call you first, okay?" She ended the call before he could say anything else and quickly found Thea's name. "Please, please be okay. Please." She was murmuring to herself.

"_Ms. Smoak. It's a pleasure to finally speak to you." _Felicity heard a deep, male voice with an australian accent and she felt her knees turn into jelly and swayed towards her desk. _"Ms. Queen is currently unavailable. How can I help you?" _

"What have you done to her? Where is she?" She asked quietly and turned to look at Oliver and Diggle through the glass wall. They had their backs on her, not noticing that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"_Don't worry. She and Mrs. Queen are okay. For now." _Felicity shut her eyes closed. He had Moira too._ "Now, I suggest you hang up the phone and clean Mr. Queen's schedule for the day. You can then go to your not so secret hideout and expect my next call." _With that Slade ended the call and Felicity had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. She quickly walked into Oliver's office.

"We have to go." She said with a shaky voice that made both men turn around face her. Seeing the fear in Felicity's eyes, Oliver approached quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it? Felicity, what's wrong?" Looking down, he saw the she was clenching her phone in her hands. "Who called?" Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and whispered.

"It… It was Slade. He has Thea and your mother."

**arrowarrowarrow**

After Slade ended the call, he dropped Thea's phone on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Mr. Wilson, I am begging you, let my daughter go. Please!" Moira cried out, tears running down her cheeks. She look at Thea lying beside her and started crying harder. "What do you want from us?"

"How well do you know your son, Mrs. Queen? Do you know who he really is?" Slade crouched right next to her and stared at her with his eye.

"Yes. I know that oliver is the Arrow and I could not be more proud with him. My son is a hero!" Moira said, lifting her head a bit. She saw his look getting darker and gulped slowly.

"Your son is nothing but a murderer!" Slade yelled and the woman flinched from the sheer power of his voice. "He killed the woman I loved and I made a promise to myself. He will suffer for what he did." With that Slade turned around and left Moira and Thea alone in the empty warehouse. Trying to free her hands, Moira crawled closer to her daughter.

"Thea? Thea, baby, can you hear me?" Thea moved her head and moaned quietly. Moira left a small cry of relief and tried once again to free her hands. The young woman opened her eyes slowly and immediately closed them again.

"What happened?" She murmured and moved her head slowly. "Where are we?"

"We had just left home when the car got hit. You hit your head really badly. Slade Wilson's men grabbed us and loaded us into a car and then drove us here." Thea lifted her head and when there was no more pain she lifted the upper part of her body.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked and looked at her mother's red eyes.

"I'm okay. How is your head?"

"It's… It's fine… My phone is gone." She was hoping she'll find a way to free her hands and call Felicity and Oliver for help.

"A few minutes ago it rang and Wilson took it. It was Ms. Smoak. He told her to get Oliver and go to their hideout to wait for his call." Moira saw Thea's eyes widen with surprise.

"You know?" She whispered and Moira nodded slowly. "Since when?"

"Last year. I wasn't sure until the night of the Undertaking." Thea shook her head with surprise. "I was waiting for him to tell me. I guess he didn't plan to do it anytime soon." Moira sighed and then slowly crawled closer to her daughter. Thea relaxed her head on her mother's shoulders trying to get her thoughts in order. They couldn't do anything but stay silent and wait for their destiny to be decided.

* * *

**A quick note. I am going away for a few days, which means that I'll not be able to update in two days (as I normally do). I will probably update in a week or so. Thank you all for the support.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is! I've been writing this chapter for the past week, always writing something and then deleting it because I couldn't focuse. I'm still not happy with the final result, but... That's the best I could do. **

**Any mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

At the other part of the town Diggle, Roy and Sara stood at the one end of the foundry, watching Oliver furiously hitting the dummy. The fact that they didn't have any information and that they had to wait for Slade to tell them anything was driving the vigilante crazy.

Felicity was typing furiously, desperate to find something, _anything _that will help them. All of her efforts so far were worthless and she was on the verge of losing it.

"God dammit!" She yelled suddenly and slammed her hands on the desk, pushing her mug with coffee on the ground. Oliver stopped his actions and listened to her, not turning his head to face her. "Useless… I'm useless…" She murmured and started typing again, tears blurring her vision. Sara looked at her, her eyes full of sadness. Slowly, she grabbed a chair and pulled it right next to hers.

"Felicity…" She whispered and placed on of her hands on the same spot that the woman took a bullet for her. "Felicity, look at me." Bowing her head, Felicity turned around and faced her. "You are not useless. You have tried everything you could. I know Slade, okay? If he doesn't want to be found then even you wouldn't be able to track him." Felicity released a deep breath and started crying silently.

"This is my fault." She whispered and looked at Sara. The Canary started to shake her head but Felicity spoke up again. "I knew she was going to see Moira! I knew! And I let her go alone! If I had told any of you to keep an eye on them this would have never happened!"

Oliver snapped his head at her direction, remembering the conversation between his sister and Felicity from last night. He knew too! He had heard Thea say she'll talk to their mother and Roy today and did nothing to make sure that she'll be safe.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver." He heard Felicity whisper, looking him with her eyes full of tears. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry." He walked slowly towards her.

"Felicity…" He started as he was kneeling on the ground. "It's not your fault."

"I should've told you. I shouldn't have let her go alone. I'm sorry." She cried out and Oliver pulled her into a tight hug.

"Felicity, if you were with her Slade would've took you too. Or worse. There was no way you could've known that he'll do this. Stop blaming yourself. No one else does." He whispered in her ear as his hands rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Above her shoulders Oliver caught Sara staring at them. The other woman looked at him with understanding in her eyes and she nodded slightly. It was clear to her why he had ended things between them and Sara couldn't be more proud with him. Oliver pulled away and cupped her face with his right hand. "Not your fault, okay?" He whispered quietly and Felicity nodded. She was about to clean the tears from her cheeks went her phone started ringing. Freezing for a second, Felicity quickly turned around and looked at the display. _Unknown number._

"H-hello?" She stuttered out and looked nervously at Oliver.

"_Ms. Smoak. It's so nice to hear your voice again." _Felicity closed her eyes and shuddered slightly. He was talking to her like they were old friends, catching up on sports and not like he had kidnapped someone. This man was truly insane. _"I'm assuming Mr. Queen is near you?"_

"Yes."

"_Ah. Good. Can you please borrow him your phone?" _Felicity handed the phone slowly to Oliver and he quickly took it out of her hand.

"Where are they?" He asked harshly, his voice dangerously close to the Arrow's one.

"_Now, is that the appropriate way to greet and old friend?" _Slade asked slowly, his tone sounding _almost _amused.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Slade. Where. Are. They?" Slade clicked his tongue a few times and Oliver could almost see him shake his head.

"_Always so impatient. When will you learn?" _On the verge of screaming with fury, Oliver took a deep breath only to be stopped by the australian voice again. _"Meet me on the rooftop you faced Malcolm Merlyn in an hour." _With that the call ended and Olive closed his eyes for a moment. This was a trap. It was obvious. And he had no choice but to fall in it.

Even with hearing only one side of that conversation, Felicity knew what Oliver would do. She could see the defeat in his eyes and it made her want to scream. For the time she'd known him, Oliver had given up one time and it was after he lost his best friend. She couldn't imagine how was he going to be if, God forbid, Slade killed Moira or Thea.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Finally reaching the rooftop, Oliver looked around cautiously. It was obvious that this was a trap, so where exactly was Slade?

"_Looking for me?" _He heard his deep voice from behind him and turned around, expecting a blow. But Slade wasn't there.

"You want me. You don't need my mother and Thea. Let them go." Oliver growled and he heard a movement to his right. He turned around quickly and, yet again, saw nothing.

"_Oh, but I do need them. You need to suffer, Oliver Queen, and you will." _

Oliver felt a movement behind him. He turned around quickly just to get stabbed in the neck with a needle.

**arrowarrowarrow**

"I lost Oliver's signal." Felicity said quietly, not taking her eyes of the monitors. She started typing fastly, trying everything she could to bring back the little dot that showed Oliver's whereabouts. Diggle, who stood a few feet behind her, shook his head and walked slowly towards her.

"Felicity…" He whispered and put his hands on her shoulders. "We knew this would happen. You won't be able to find him unless Slade wants you to. All we can do is sit down and wait."

"I don't like this. I don't like not knowing what's happening. I don't like not knowing if they are okay…" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking at the display, she saw that her friend in S.T.A.R. Labs were updating her on the cure research. "They are almost done. They almost found a cure!" She explained excitedly and saw Sara smile a little.

"Finally some good news. Do they have any idea when will they be ready?"

"Soon." She left her phone on the desk and looked at the monitors again. She just hoped they were done before they lost someone else.

**arrowarrowarrow**

"_Oliver? Oliver, baby, please wake up!" _Oliver heard his mother's plea and moved his head to the left. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing what to expect. He thought Slade would've brought him to the warehouse where he kept his mother and sister. But looking up, Oliver saw millions of stars above him. They were outside then. "Oliver, are you okay?" He heard his mother's voice again and finally looked at her. She and Thea were a few feet in front of him, both tied up.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." He spoke up quickly and tried to stand up, only to find out that he was also tied. Looking down, he saw that his arms and legs were tied with zip ties. He remembered that he was still wearing the Arrow suit and lifted his head again, a horrified look in his eyes. "Mom, I can… I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain Oliver. I've known for a while. It's okay, sweetie." Moira looked at Oliver with love in her eyes and it made him want to cry.

"You know?" He whispered surprised and looked at Thea. She just shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "I know that you're probably disappointed with me but…"

"I am not disappointed with you. You are my son, Oliver, and I cannot be more proud. I am proud with the person you have become." Oliver bowed his head, tears running down his cheeks. He never expected his mother finding out his secret and still being able to love him. He expected her to look at him with fear and disgust. Not with proud. "I am proud with both of my children. I love you both so much." Moira looked at Thea and the youngest Queen smiled at her mother through her tears. "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you t…" A gunshot interrupted him and Oliver saw his mother's lifeless body slump down on the ground. Thea screamed loudly and tried to get closer to her mother. Oliver just stood in his place not fully realizing what just happened.

"I would've let her live after that speech… If a had some heart left, that is." A deep voice with thick australian accent spoke up behind him and Oliver quickly tried to turn around. He saw Slade looking at him with a smirk as he walked slowly towards Thea, pointing the gun at her head.

"NO!" Oliver yelled and tried to stand up again. "Don't touch her, Slade! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Or you will do what? Kill me?"

"YES!" Oliver roared out and tried to stand up. "I swear to god, Slade, you kill her and I will find a way to destroy you!" Slade laughed loudly as he hit Thea's head with the gun and she fell down unconscious. Oliver screamed again and Slade approached him quickly.

"This is your punishment, kid. And it's not over. One more person will die because of you. See you soon." He threw a butterfly knife at Oliver's feet and fled into the night. Oliver grabbed it quickly and cut the zip ties. He crawled over to Thea and released her quickly. He touched the back of her head and felt a small bump. He was hoping she wouldn't have a concussion. Leaving her slowly on the ground, Oliver turned to his mother's body and closed his eyes.

Looking around, he saw his phone in the grass and reached for it. He started it and quickly loaded Felicity's tracking software. He didn't want to call her because he did not trusted his voice right now. Dropping the phone on the ground, Oliver crawled slowly towards his mother and hugged her body tightly.

That's how Roy and Diggle found him thirty minutes later. Roy, seeing Thea's body on the ground, quickly ran towards her and started whispering things to her, trying to wake her up. Diggle approached Oliver and put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"Come on, man. We have to go. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

**arrowarrowarrow**

Felicity was sitting in her chair, crying her eyes out. She was not crying for Moira, no matter how rude it she thought it was. She was crying for Thea and Oliver. Thea, who finally decided to talk to her mother and made her peace with her and Oliver, who had already lost enough people. They did not deserved this. They deserved happiness.

The doors opened slowly and Felicity looked up. Oliver and Diggle were walking down the steps, Oliver not looking up from his feet.

"Where are Roy and Thea?" Sara asked Diggle quietly.

"Thea was still unconscious when we left. Roy stayed with her and… Moira. He called the police, saying he found them there." Sara nodded and turned around. Felicity was looking at Oliver, never taking her eyes off of him. The emptiness in his eyes broke her heart. She watched him as he walked towards one of the walls. He turned his back on it and slowly slumped down, taking his head in his hands. Felicity quickly stood up and walked towards him. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his head with her hands.

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her. She's dead. She's dead and I did nothing to save her…" He whispered and Felicity closed her eyes. She felt Oliver's body starting to shake and she pulled him closer to her. "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault…" She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that there was nothing he could do but she knew that it was useless. So she did the only she could think of. She stood there, holding him close to her, her heart breaking with every word he whispered. Felicity made a mental note to call S.T.A.R. labs and beg them to hurry up with the cure. Slade Wilson needed to be stopped before her killed someone else Oliver cared for. If that didn't happened, Felicity was sure she'd lose him and she just couldn't accept that.

* * *

**R.I.P. Moira Queen! A bit of an angst in this one, heh? Did you liked it or you have already abandoned this story?  
**

**Also, thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! It means a lot. **

**Love, Rayna xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew, this one was hard to write! My little cousin is visiting and it's hard to write stuff with her running around. Oh, well. Here's chapter 7!**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Oliver got the call from the police twenty five minutes after they went back to the foundry. His phone started ringing loudly but he did not moved an inch. He was still with his back against the wall, Felicity holding him in a tight hug. She got it out of his pocket and turned over to Diggle.

"You're his bodyguard. It will make more sense of you being with him at this time of the night." He nodded and answered the call.

"John Diggle. How can I help you?" He asked quietly, trying not to show any emotions in his voice. Felicity looked at him listening to what the person on the other end of the line was saying, her hands never stop moving on Oliver's back. "I understand. I will inform him immediately." Diggle turned towards them. "It was Lance. He was the one that responded Roy's call. He's in the hospital with them. We have to go." Felicity nodded and turned to face Oliver again.

"Come on, Oliver. You have to change. We have to go." For the first time since he came back Oliver lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Felicity's heart stopped beating for a moment. He looked so lost it was killing her. "I know this is hard but you have to do it." She whispered and Oliver nodded. He slowly pulled away from her and they stood up. Oliver started stripping out of the Arrow suit and Felicity moved towards the computers, quickly checking the monitors. Everything looked fine. Media hasn't found out about Moira and she hoped they wouldn't do until the morning. Oliver and Thea could not deal with that right now.

After a minute or so Felicity felt a warm hand on her back. Turning her head around, she saw Oliver standing behind her, wearing his QC suit.

"You ready?" He asked quietly and she nodded. "Good. Let's go." Grabbing her left hand, Oliver started walking towards the exit pulling Felicity with him, Sara and John following quickly.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Thea opened her eyes slowly, trying to understand where she was and what happened. She woke up this morning at Felicity's, they talked and she left to meet her mother and…

Oh, God, her mom! She… She was dead! Slade killed her! Oliver was talking to her and then Slade shot her. Oh, God, no…

Thea heard a loud and fast beeping and she looked to her left. One of the machines was making the noise and twenty seconds later a nurse rushed into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." She quickly approached the machine. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." Thea whispered and the nurse looked at her with concern.

"Well, you might have a concussion. You were hit in the head pretty hard."

"No. It's not that." The nurse looked down for a second and nodded slightly.

"I understand. I am sorry for your loss. Do you need something? Water?"

"Water would be nice, thank you." Thea said quietly as she watched the nurse leaving the room. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and looked at the window. Her mother was gone. She was gone and Thea didn't even got the chance to say goodbye. Slade Wilson took that from her.

Thea felt the tears fall down her cheeks but she couldn't bring herself to lift her hands to wipe them. Her body was numb from the pain. She heard the door open again, and thinking that it was the nurse from a minute ago, she didn't turn her head around.

"Thea?" Oliver's quiet voice broke the silence in the room. Thea turned her head around quickly and felt dizzy.

"Oliver?" She asked through her tears and immediately felt a warm hand against her hair. Thea closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "Oh, Oliver… What are we going to do now?" She felt tears fall down on her forehead and when she opened her eyes, Thea saw Oliver crying. That really scared her. She had never seen him cry - he was always so strong. She was terrified.

Looking to her left, Thea saw Felicity standing by the door, clenching a glass of water in her hands. She was looking at them with tears in her eyes. When Thea saw her, she started crying even harder. Felicity quickly approached the brother and sister, left the glass on the table, quickly moving around to Thea's other side.

"Thea, I'm so sorry…" Felicity whispered and grabbed one of her hands. "If I had known that something like this would've happened I would've told Oliver to keep an eye on you." Thea lifted one of her hands and cleaned the tears from her cheeks.

"This is not your fault, Felicity. Slade Wilson did this. He's the one to blame." Felicity bowed down her head and kissed Thea's forehead.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear and Thea started crying again. Oliver grabbed them both and pulled them into a tight hug. The two women in his hands and the rest of the team were the only people he had left. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't. There was small cough behind Oliver's back and they quickly turned around to see who made the noise.

"I am sorry to interrupt but the doctor will be here in a minute to check on you. There's also a young man in a red hoodie outside that looks like he might lose his mind any minute." The nurse notified them and quickly left the room. Thea looked worriedly at Oliver.

"He can control himself, right? Oh, God, the last thing we need is someone finding about his condition…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell Diggle to keep an eye on him while the doctor is here." Oliver tried to smile but it looked he was in great pain. Nevertheless, Thea appreciated the effort. He was about to say something else when Felicity's phone rang out loudly. They watched her pulling it out quickly. Even though she tried to hide it, Felicity was sure that Oliver saw the panic in her eyes.

"I have to check on this. I'm really sorry, Thea." With one last look at the younger Queen, Felicity turned around walked out the door.

"Something's wrong." Thea said quietly and Oliver nodded. "Go, Oliver. I'll be…" She was going to say 'okay', but Thea knew that it would take her some time to be 'okay' again. Oliver nodded and followed Felicity.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Out in the hall John, Roy, Sara and Officer Lance watched as Felicity walked out of the room, a worried look in her eyes.

"What is it? Is it Thea? Is she alright?" Roy asked loudly, while she walked towards her.

"Yes, she's… She's fine. As fine as she could be right now." She dismissed him quickly, moving towards the chair she left her bag with her tablet on. Turning it on quickly, she tapped into her software to check what was going on. In less than a minute Oliver kneeled in front of her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Slade just ambushed a bus with prisoners from Iron Heights. If he injects them with the Mirakuru he'll have an unbeatable army." Felicity looked up and she saw his eyes widening with fear.

"How close are S.T.A.R. labs with finding a cure?" He asked quietly, making sure Officer Lance couldn't hear them.

"Shortly after you left to meet Slade I got an update - they said they were really close to a final result. I'll check on them again." Oliver nodded and Felicity stood up, walking out of the waiting room quickly. Sara and Diggle looked at him expectantly, but before he could say something to them Quentin called him closer.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Oliver." He said and Oliver nodded. "I realize that this is not the best time to do this, but I need to get Thea's testimony. Can you talk to her after the doctor is done and ask her if she can do this tonight?"

"Sure. I will talk to her boyfriend, Roy. He'll tell you her answer. I have… other things I have to deal with." Quentin nodded, thinking he'll probably start arranging things for his mother's funeral. Which he had to. But if Slade was planning on injecting more than forty man with the Mirakuru… How in the hell were they going to deal with this?

Oliver needed air. He couldn't breath. Walking down the hall quickly, Oliver didn't noticed Felicity standing near one of the windows. She saw him leaving and followed him outside. Looking around, Felicity saw Oliver against one of the walls, taking deep breaths. She quickly approached him.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" She whispered quietly. Oliver shook his head, not looking at her.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop Slade. I… I'm lost, Felicity…" Felicity's breath hitched in her throat when he looked at her. There was so much pain, so much fear in them. Her heart was breaking for him.

"I don't know either. But I know this - we are not quitting without a fight. We are not giving up, Oliver. We are a team and we're in this together. Even if this ends with us dying… At least we would die trying to save this city and the people in it. We are not giving up." She repeated and pulled him for a tight hug. Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist, burying his head in her shoulder. _At least we would die trying… _Oliver shuddered with the thought of Felicity's body lying somewhere lifeless. No, he can't lose her. He has already lost enough. He can't afford to lose Felicity too. If he did, there was no way he'd be able to continue living.

**arrowarrowarrow**

"Well, Ms. Queen, except for the mild concussion, you are fine. There's no danger for a permanent damage." The doctor said evenly and turned around to leave the room.

"If you only knew…" Thea whispered quietly to herself, making sure he wasn't able to hear her. When the door closed behind his back she placed her hands on the bed's frame and slowly lifted her body into a sitting position. At least her head had stopped hurting. If only she could say the same about her heart…

The door opened slowly and Thea saw Roy looking carefully into the room. She noticed the way his shoulders relaxed when he saw that she looked fine.

"Can I come in? I think it's time for us to talk." Thea nodded and Roy walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. While he was sitting on one of the chairs near her bed, Thea noticed how bad he actually looked. His hair was a mess, bid shadows under his eyes, his favorite red hoodie was covered in dirt. He looked like the way she felt. "I understand that you know about the Mirakuru…" He spoke up quietly and Thea nodded. "Felicity told me earlier. She told me that you were going to talk to me today but… Yeah." He finished unsure. "Thea, I am so sorry about your mom. I know your relationship wasn't the greatest but still…" Thea smiled sadly, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I… I understand that you're mad with me for not telling you but… I was afraid, Thea. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. This serum is turning me into a monster. A monster that I can't control. And if I hurt you… I… I…" Roy shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm sorry that I lied to you but it was for your…"

"If you say it was for my own good I swear to God I strangle you. What makes you think that lying is what's best for me? It's not! I deserve to know the truth and make my own choices. You, Oliver, my mother… You all thought that I wasn't strong enough to take the truth. You, hiding the truth from me, hurted me." She finished quietly and Roy stood up suddenly, grabbing one of her hands.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry! You are the best thing in my life, Thea. Can you ever forgive me? I'll try to be a better person, I'll try…" Thea grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her's. Capturing his lips with her own, she felt his whole body relax at the soft touch.

"I don't want you to be better, Roy. I fell in love with you the way you were. This is not going to be easy, but I will fight for it. I'll fight for us and I won't allow to anyone to take this away from me. Will you?"

"Yes. Yes I will." Roy kissed her again and Thea sighed into the kiss.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted them.

"Thea…" Quentin walked into the room slowly. "I am sorry for your loss. I know that this is not the best time but I need your testimony…" Sighing deeply, Thea signed him to walk in further and squeezed one of Roy's hands. She knew that this would be painful and she needed him there. She couldn't do this on her own. Taking a deep breath, Thea started talking Officer Lance through the events of what seemed to be the worst day in her life so far.

* * *

**So, a quicker update this time. What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My God, this was exhausting to write! My computer broke so I had to use my sister's, whenever she allowed it. Thank God for little sisters, right? :)**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Oliver, Felicity and John had spend the whole night in the foundry, taking shifts on watching the monitors for anything. Beside the bus ambush, Slade Wilson had stayed quiet. That was, until somewhere around 3 am, he was arrested for the kidnapping of Thea and Moira Queen, and the murder of the mayoral candidate. This, finally dragging the media's attention, caused Oliver to turn off his phone. At some point Roy called to say that Thea had done the same, so if they needed to call her they'd have to do it through him.

Few minutes before 7, Felicity woke up, slowly opening her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she looked around, her blurry vision stopping on Oliver's silhouette in front of her computers. Even with her vision compromised, she could notice the tension in his posture. Sighing deeply, she reached for her glasses and stood up slowly. Once she put them on her nose, Felicity looked around and saw that they were the only one left in the foundry.

"Have slept at all tonight?" She asked quietly and walked towards him slowly.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on everything." He responded, his voice tired. Felicity moved around him and leaned on the desk.

"And if something happens in an hour or two how are you going to deal with it if you pass out from exhaustion?" Sighing, Oliver turned around and looked at her. Felicity had to bite her lower lip to restrain herself from saying something. He looked like shit. "You need to rest, Oliver. We have to go and get Thea around eleven." Placing her hand on his shoulder, Felicity nodded towards the cot. "Go. Rest. I will watch the monitors." Sighing, Oliver nodded and stood up. Felicity watched after him for a few moments before taking his place and sitting in front the computers.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Thea got up slowly, careful to not make any sudden moves. Her head stopped hurting the previous night but she still felt dizzy if she moved a bit faster. Roy looked at her with concern and she rolled her eyes.

"When are Felicity and Oliver coming?" She asked and Roy checked his phone.

"They should be here any minute now."

"Well, I better get dressed then. You can wait outside." Roy opened his mouth to say something but Thea spoke up again. "Roy, no one will come here. You'll be outside the door. I'll be fine." Sighing, Roy kissed her on her forehead and headed towards the door.

Getting out of the bed, Thea found her clothes and started dressing up slowly. There was a light knock on the door just when she was done.

"Come in!" She yelled and Roy came back in the room, followed by her brother and Felicity.

"Hey, Thea. How are you feeling today?" Felicity asked and she gave her a warm hug. Thea wrapped her hands around the other woman, grateful to see her again.

"A bit better than yesterday, thank you. Where are going?" She looked at her brother.

"I thought about going back to the manor, but it will be full with journalists." Oliver said and moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. "So, Felicity's place it is. Me and Roy will take turns watching on you." Thea nodded and started walking towards the door when she remembered something.

"Ollie… What about mom?" She whispered quietly and heard Oliver's breath hitch. He had forgotten too.

"I… I arranged everything." Felicity spoke up and they all looked at her. "The funeral will be today at three." Thea nodded gratefully but Oliver just stood there, watching at her.

"When did you even managed…" He started and didn't finished. Felicity looked at him worriedly.

"While you were sleeping this morning. You were way too tired to even think about it and Thea was held here. And I know that it wasn't my place but I couldn't let you do it. You've had enough bad things happened to you already and planning your mother's funeral... I just wanted to help..." The words rushed out of her mouth and Oliver's eyebrows went up in surprise. Felicity started chewing on her cheek, her eyes full of concern. "You're not mad, are you?" She whispered and Oliver shook his head.

"No, Felicity, I'm not mad. I'm grateful." Walking towards her, Oliver pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear and felt her whole body relax. He held her close for another few seconds and then turned to face Roy and his sister. "You ready to go?" When they nodded he grabbed one of Felicity's hands and started walking toward the door. "Good. We're going out through one of the emergency exits. By now it should be full with reporters at the main entrance."

**arrowarrowarrow**

Thirty five minutes later they all arrived in Felicity's apartment. The moment they closed the door, Thea announced that she needed a long shower and immediately walked into her room.

"You still look tired. Why don't you go to my bedroom and nap for an hour or two?" Felicity said quietly to Oliver and tried not to pay attention to the sudden heat in her cheeks. This was not the time to think about Oliver and her bed. He smiled tiredly at her and turned away, her eyes following his every move. She released a relieved breath when the door closed behind his back and turned to face Roy but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were inspecting every single object in her living room.

"This is Thea's." He said suddenly, his finger pointing at a painting on the wall. Felicity chuckled as she walked closer to him, looking at the painting of a girl chasing butterflies on a meadow.

"Yeah. She thought that my walls were totally naked and that this would fit perfectly here. Which it did. She has an eye for stuff like that, you know? She turned the spare bedroom I had from an unwelcoming room to something magical in just a few hours. Maybe, when all of this is over, she'll get to do that for a living. I'm sure she'll be one of the best in the business." Roy smirked and turned to face her. "What? The girl grows on you."

"That she does." He said with a faint smile, but he frowned after a few seconds. "I know that you two have talked about me and you kinda convinced her to give me a chance. We haven't known each other that long for you to do that for me. And I know that you probably didn't do it for me but her... I just wanted to thank you and to say that I really appreciate it." Felicity smiled at him and walked towards him, pulling the younger man for a hug.

"We're partners, Roy. I'd like to think that we are friends too?" She asked quietly and Roy nodded quickly. "I care for the well being of my friends as well as their happiness. You two love each other and you both deserve to be happy. You're a good kid, Roy. You need to start believing it." Roy pulled her in for another hug. "Roy… This is really nice and all, but you're about to break my back." She said laughing and he immediately let her go. "Okay, now that we're done hugging, I think it's time to check on things, yeah? I'll call Diggle to tell him when to come and get us for the funeral."

**arrowarrowarrow**

They drove towards the cemetery in silence. Roy was on the front, right next to Diggle. Thea, Oliver and Felicity were on the back seat, the blond woman sitting in the middle. They were just parking when Felicity's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered it quietly, Oliver looking at her face with worry. "This is fantastic news, Dr. Emerson. I'm a bit busy right now. I will come by S.T.A.R. labs in an hour or so, thank you." She ended the call and turned to face Oliver, a small smile on her lips. "They're done with the cure! At least they think they are. They can't really test in on anyone, but it's still good news, right?" Oliver nodded and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"It's good news. We'll go there after…" He started but didn't finished. Diggle got out of the car and opened the door on Oliver's side, Roy doing the same with Thea's. They were immediately ambushed by reporters, but they didn't stop walking until they reached Walter Steele. He greeted them quietly and walked them towards their seats. Walter, Thea and Oliver were seated on the front seat. Felicity moved to seat on the chair behind Thea, but the younger Queen grabbed her hand.

"Please, Felicity, I…" Nodding, Felicity sat on the chair right next to Thea and held to her hand through the whole ceremony. She even cried at the end, when Thea left a single white rose on the coffin and pressed a gentle kiss on it. Her heart broke for a millionth time for the young woman in front of her. She left a flower too and followed Thea to the car. When was all of this going to end?

**arrowarrowarrow**

Arriving at S.T.A.R. labs, Oliver could sense that there was something wrong.

"Roy, you stay in the car with Thea and Felicity. Me and Diggle will check on things." Roy nodded and Oliver opened the door to leave.

"Be careful." Felicity said quietly and he nodded.

Oliver and Diggle walked cautiously in the laboratory. Everything was upside down. A few of the lab technicians were lying on the ground, big red spots on their white coats. Oliver cursed quietly.

"Check for any survivors." He told Diggle and started walking around, searching for a clue to tell him who did this. A light cough on his right caught his attention and he quickly moved to find the source. A woman in her mid-forties was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. He kneeled in front of her, checking her wound. "Dig! Call for an ambulance!" Looking around, Oliver saw a towel near them. He grabbed it and placed it on the woman's stomach, pressuring the wound. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"A… A man in… A… Skull mask." Closing his eyes for a second, Oliver cursed again. "I'm.. .Sorry, Mr. Queen. He… He took the…"

"This wasn't your fault. Just hang on. Help will arrive soon." He stayed with her until the paramedics arrived. The moment they took her away, Oliver called out Diggle's name and they left the building, walking fast towards the car.

"What happened?" Felicity asked the moment Diggle started the engine, driving in the direction to the foundry.

"Slade send his men. They took the cure." Felicity cursed loudly and everyone looked at her surprised. She had never cursed before and it was something they didn't expected to hear from her.

Fifteen minutes later, Diggle pulled up at the back door to the club and they all rushed into the foundry. Felicity ran down the steps in a hurry, quickly sitting in her chair. She immediately started typing, trying to look for any information.

"I'll call Sara and Lyla to give them a head's up." Diggle said and Oliver nodded to him.

Thea was the last one to walk down the steps, taking in everything before her eyes. She had to admit, she was kinda impressed. Her eyes stopped on Felicity's back and she walked towards her, grabbing a chair to sit right next to her. She looked at the monitors and saw street camera footage. Apparently, Felicity was trying to trace Wilson's men. Oliver's phone started ringing and everyone looked at him. He got it out of his pocket, surprised by the name on the screen.

"This is not a good time, Mr. Mayor." Oliver said with a harsh voice and he was about to end the call when the other man started speaking.

"_I don't think so. Meet me on the parking lot of QC in thirty minutes." _Sebastian Blood's voice was shaking.

"And why would I do that?"

"_Because I have the mirakuru cure."_

* * *

**I know, I know... A cliffhanger. I hate to do this, but seriously, my sister was nice enough to let me do this on her computer. **

**By the way, this story has been viewed over 15 000 times! Thank you all so much for everything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, a quick note. I will be away from home and my computer for the biggest part of the next two months, which means I will not update soon. Maybe in a week, maybe in two. I have not abandoned this story, I swear. It will have probably two or three chapters more, I'm not sure. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

"What did Blood want?" Diggle asked abruptly.

"He says he has the cure. He wants to meet in QC's parking lot. " Felicity turned around quickly and looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"He's working with Slade?" She asked surprised and Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. Diggle, you come with me. Roy, you stay here with Thea and Felicity and wait for Sara." He grabbed his suit and started stripping. Felicity turned around quickly.

"I'll hack into QC's security system and watch over everything." She said and Oliver grunted in response.

"We'll have our comms on, don't worry." Diggle said and they climbed the stairs. Felicity looked at the door that closed behind their backs and bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry, Felicity, they'll be alright." Thea said quietly and placed her one of her shoulders, rubbing it soothingly. Felicity nodded and turned to face the monitors again.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Oliver and Diggle walked slowly into the parking lot.

"_Blood is waiting at your parking spot. There's no one else here, I've checked the security cameras." _Felicity's voice went through the comms.

"Got it." He and Diggle started walking towards the parking spot and after a minute they saw Blood standing there with a briefcase handcuffed to his right hand.

"Finally!" He exclaimed when he saw them and quickly walked towards them. "I was thinking you'd never show up, Queen." Oliver wasn't surprised by the fact that Blood knew his secret identity. If he was actually working with Slade that would've been one of the first things he'd find out. "We don't have a lot of time. By now Wilson would've figured out that I'm the one that took the cure." Oliver and Diggle watched him as he put his free hand in the pocket in search for the key. "As fas as I know, the mirakuru killed at least ten of the prisoners but there are still at least thirty five that are alive and super angry. Plus, Slade had a few men with him when he first showed up." He quickly freed himself and opened the briefcase. "These should be enough but you should still be careful." He pushed the briefcase into Oliver's hands and turned around.

"Why are you doing this? Helping us?" Blood stopped walking and turned to face them.

"I may not be the good guy in this story, Queen, but I'm not the villain either." With that he started walking again.

"We have the cure. We're coming to the foundry."

_"Oh, thank God!" _Felicity's relieved exclaim made Oliver's mouth twitch a bit.

**arrowarrowarrow**

"They're on their way. They should be here in fifteen minutes" Felicity said to Thea and smiled with relief.

"See, I told you they'd be fine." Thea smiled too and looked over to Roy. He was hitting one of the dummies and she was surprised that he wasn't breaking it. "I'll go and check on him, okay?" She whispered and Felicity nodded. Thea stood up slowly. She was feeling better than when she left the hospital but still - better be safe than sorry. She walked slowly towards Roy and gently placed one of her hands in the middle of his back. He immediately stopped moving. "How are you doing?"

"I'm... Fine, I guess. You? You're the one with the concussion."

"Mild concussion. And I'm fine too. As fine as I could be, really." Roy smiled tightly. "Why do I have the feeling that the worst is yet to come?"

"I think we all have that feeling..." He murmured. He opened his mouth to say something else but the door opened loudly, startling them. It was way too sudden to be Oliver and Diggle to be back. Roy pulled Thea's hand and moved her towards Felicity.

"He took Laurel! Slade send his men and they took her! There were too many of them!" Sara yelled running down the stairs. Six hooded figures followed her, Nyssa al Ghul being the last one to stand before the trio.

"What are they doing here?" Roy asked, his voice full of anger.

"I called Nyssa when Slade showed up. They've been keeping an eye on Starling. Where's Ollie?"

"He went to get the cure from Blood. Should be back any minu..." Felicity started talking but her phone interrupted her. It was a text message from officer Lance. "**Check the news. Now!" **Felicity turned towards the computers and found a link to the news channel. What the...

"What is going on here?" Olivers angry voice echoed through the foundry and everyone faced him.

"Ollie! He took Laurel! He took her!" Sara yelled and ran towards him. Oliver looked at her and then his eyes moved around the faces, looking for one in particular. When he saw Felicity looking at him his body relaxed a bit. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't really do anything right now." Sara's eyes widened.

"What do you mean we can't do anything right now? This is Laurel, Oliver! We have to go..."

"And do what, Sara? Get her and ourselves killed? You know Slade. We won't find her unless he wants us to. We..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to see this, Oliver." Felicity said loudly and Oliver walked towards her. "Slade's men are walking in from one side. The army are almost here, which is weird. How did they found out so quickly?" She asked as she looked up at him and he frowned.

"This is not the army. This is A.R.G.U.S."

"I'll call Lyla to see if she knows something." Diggle said and pulled out his phone. Oliver moved around and placed the briefcase on one of the tables.

"Roy, Thea, I'm gonna need your help. We have to put the cure in the arrows." Roy and Thea nodded and they started working. When they were done, Oliver picked five of the arrows and gave them to Diggle, Roy, Sara, Thea and Felicity. "Just in case." He told Felicity and she nodded.

"Lyla says she doesn't know anything but Waller sending the SWAT team means that she'll do something extreme." Diggle said and looked at Oliver for instructions.

"Then we need to move." Oliver said firmly and he looked at his siter. "Thea and Felicity should be moved somewhere safe but I can't let them move around the city on their own."

"I can go with them." Roy suggested but Oliver shook his head.

"No, I need you on the streets, with us. We can actually use your strength with all of this." Roy looked disappointed but just nodded, not saying anything.

"I'll go then." Diggle said and Oliver nodded. He needed Diggle out in the field too, but he also needed his sister and Felicity safe. He moved towards his sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am so sorry, Thea. I never wanted to pull you into all of this."

"I know, Ollie, I know." They stayed like this for a few more seconds. When they pulled away, Oliver moved towards Felicity.

"Just be safe, okay? I don't want this to be the last time I..." Her voice in the middle of the sentence and Oliver pulled her in for a tight hug, not wanting to see her eyes get full of tears. He just held her close to him. Letting her go after few seconds, he looked her in the eyes for one long moment and when she nodded he finally turned around. Only to see his sister and Roy share a passionate goodbye kiss. He wanted so bad to the same with Felicity. Maybe he should've kissed her her. If this was the last time he was going to be with her, he deserved to know the taste of her lips, didn't he?

"Oliver, we have to go." Sara's firm voice shook him out of his thoughts and he nodded sharply. Looking one last time at Felicity, he grabbed his bow and walked towards the stairs.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Diggle drove fastly through the city. Felicity and Thea were sitting on the back seat, their hands clenched together.

"Where are we going, Dig?" Felicity asked, her voice full with fear.

"Apparently Oliver has another secret hideout. He told me to get you there. He said that it was safe, that no one knew about it." Felicity hummed and looked at Thea.

"How are you holding up?" Thea squeezed her hand and Felicity saw the fear in her eyes. "I know, I know." She whispered and looked around. Things have escalated pretty fast. Slade's men were all over the city, destroying everything in their way. There were cars and buildings on fire, people running down the streets in shock and fear. They drove in silence for a couple of more minutes until...

"Look out!" Thea yelled suddenly and the next moment a truck crashed into them, making the car roll onto one of it's sides. When they stopped moving and the car was stable, Felicity searched around for her glasses and when she found them, she saw that they were cracked. Looking around, she saw Diggle lying unconscious on the front seat, being held by his seatbelt.

"Dig? Dig?" She asked loudly, her heart pumping fast. When he didn't respond, she turned around to face Thea who looked at her panicked. "Are you okay? Thea, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Is Mr. Diggle okay?"

"I don't know. I…" The door on Thea's side was ripped out forcefully and a huge hand, wrapped around her stomach pulled her away from Felicity's side.

"Thea!" She yelled and felt something pull at her too. She tried to struggle but with no success.

"Are you Felicity Smoak?" A deep, harsh voice asked her and Felicity nodded. "You are coming with us." He lifted her up, placed her over his broad shoulder and started walking quickly.

"Felicity! FELICITY!" She could hear Thea's screams in the distance and whimpered quietly.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Things with Oliver and the rest of the team were just a bit brighter. Oliver and two of the assassins had just neutralized the last man in their area. He was just about to ask Roy how were things with him when Thea's voice came into his comm.

"_Ollie? Ollie, can you hear me?" _

"Thea! Are you okay?"

"_I… I'm fine… Ollie, they took her. We were ambushed… Mr. Diggle is still unconscious… Ollie, they took her!" _Oliver's blood froze with fear. This wasn't suppose to happen. Not to her, she was supposed to be save. _Felicity… _

"_I know that you can hear me, kid." _He heard Slade's voice and looked around. Roy, Sara and Nyssa had just approached him. _"I thought that you liked brunettes. But looking at her this close… I could see why she has your attention. She's smart and not bad on the eye either."_

"Let her go, Slade! She has nothing to do with this."

"_She has EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" _Slade yelled and Oliver shivered. _"Meet me at the abandoned warehouse near Starling General. You have twenty minutes." _The call ended and Oliver looked at Roy, Sara and Nyssa.

"I have to go." Sara just nodded. Oliver turned around and found a bike lying near them. He cut the wires and started it up. Oliver quickly put the bow on his back, got on the bike and started driving towards them. Towards Felicity. It's what he had to do, what he needed to do. He needed her to be safe, to be alive. He needed _her. _


	10. Chapter 10

**SURPRISE! Wow, I actually managed to write this last night. And since I'll be gone next week I thought I'd give you this one too. So, here we go - chapter 10!**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Oliver walked around the warehouse, cautiously looking around. It was surprisingly… empty_. _Well, there were a bunch of stuff lying around, but no sight of Slade and his men. He heard a movement behind him and he turned around quickly. Laurel was being pushed around, held by a huge guy, a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"The mighty Laurel. You kept a picture of this woman for five years on the island. I thought that you'd be more than happy to run back to her once you came back home. But you decided to go and play hero. And that's how you met her." Slade finally walked out of the shadows, holding Felicity in front of him. Oliver had to use all of his willpower to not run towards her and fight Slade off. The sword on Felicity's throat was the thing that stopped him. "I always thought you liked stronger women. But as I said earlier, Ms. Smoak does have her qualities."

"Let them go, Slade." Oliver said and he saw Laurel's eyes widen when she heard his voice. "This is between you and me. Just let them go."

"Oh, kid. If it was only that simple." Slade chuckled and pressed the sword a little harder against Felicity's soft skin. A tiny drop of blood ran down her throat and Oliver clenched his teeth. "I made you a promise. One more person has to die." He dragged Felicity right next to Laurel and pushed her down on her knees. "Which one will it be? Will you chose Laurel, the woman you thought was the love of your life? Or will you choose Felicity, the woman that has your heart?" Oliver looked at both of them. Laurel's eyes were full of hope, begging him to choose her. Felicity's eyes were full of regret and love.

"Please, Slade. Let them go." Oliver whispered quietly and Slade growled. He pulled Felicity up quickly.

"You don't understand do you?" He roared and wrapped one of his huge hands around Felicity's neck. "You killed the woman I loved, Oliver. You need to feel the same pain I did." Slade looked at Laurel and then back at Oliver. "I've been watching you for a while now. I was really surprised when I found you weren't with her." He nodded towards Laurel. "You were with her sister, _Sara._" He spat out her name. Oliver noticed Felicity's hand sneak into her pocket and his heart started pumping fast. What was she doing? "But even though you were with her I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at this one." His hand squeezed a bit tighter and Felicity's eyes widened a bit. "I knew you were in love with her before you did. And then, few nights ago, you actually realized how you felt for her. You actually admitted it to yourself." Felicity looked at him with and lifted her eyebrows in a surprise. "You should've told her. You should've kissed her. Now, you'll never have this chance again." Slade moved around to get out the sword and that's when Felicity acted. She pulled out her hand out of her pocket and Oliver finally understood. She quickly lifted her hand and stabbed Slade in the throat, which made him release her. That was everything that Oliver needed. Quickly shooting an arrow through the head of the guy that held Laurel, he let his bow fall down and moved to attack Slade. Oliver kicked him hard in the head, which caused Slade to lose his balance. Jumping on him fastly, Oliver started punching him in the face with everything he got. He was hitting and hitting until he finally just grabbed Slade's head and started smashing in into the floor.

"Oliver!" He heard his name through the thick fog that was wrapped around his head. He had to kill him. He had to. Slade killed his mother, abducted his sister, he almost killed _Felicity… _Slade had to pay. "Oliver, stop! Stop!" He finally recognized the voice. Turning around, he saw Felicity kneeling right next to him.

"He has to die. I have to kill him, Felicity." He growled out. He was about to start smashing Slade's head again but Felicity grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"No, you don't! You're not a killer, Oliver! If you kill him you'll be just like him. Please, Oliver. You're better than this." The tears in her eyes finally cleared his thought. He slowly let Slade's head on the ground.

"Remember this, Slade. She's the reason why you lost. And she's the reason why you're still alive." The sound of someone walking around the warehouse grabbed his attention and he quickly moved around to get his bow. Pulling out an arrow from his quiver, Oliver almost shot it through Sara's head.

"Laurel!" She screamed and ran towards her sister. Laurel, finally realizing that she was going to live, pulled her sister into her hands and started crying. Oliver turned around and his eyes stopped on Felicity. He made three big steps and he was right in front of her. They just stayed and stared at each other for a few seconds before Oliver grabbed her head and crashed his lips onto hers. He felt her freeze for a moment before she wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss. A minute later, Oliver pulled away and wrapped his hands around her waist. He let his forehead rest against hers.

"Felicity…" The way he whispered her name sent a shiver down her spine. "I… I thought I'd never see you again. When Thea called over and said that Slade got you… I was going to lose it." He quickly confessed and Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm here. I'm still here." She reassured him and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I was going to kill him. I really was." He said quietly and took a deep breath. "He almost turned me into him."

"But he didn't. You're not him, Oliver. You're not a murderer. You're a hero." His breath hitched in his throat as he abruptly lifted his head. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled tightly at him. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by someone else entering the warehouse.

"Hands in the air! Get your hands in the air!" Oliver turned around quickly and saw Waller's men pointing guns at them.

"That's Slade Wilson." He said loudly and nodded towards his former friend on the ground. "You're here for him." The leader of the group made a sign to the others to lower their guns and quickly walked over towards Slade.

"Ma'am, I got Wilson here. He's neutralized but alive. What should I do?" He talked into his comm and waited for Waller's response. "Roger that. We're taking him with us." The other men quickly moved around and picked up Slade's body.

"What are you going to do with him?" Oliver asked harshly.

"You're gonna have to ask Waller about that." The leader replied without even turning to face them. Oliver sighed and pulled out his phone.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Queen. We will not kill him. However, when he finds out where we're taking him, he'll wish he was dead." _Waller spoke up before Oliver could.

"And where is that?"

"_In our brand new prison. Lian Yu." _With that the call ended and Oliver sighed.

"Where is she taking him?" Sara asked and Oliver and Felicity turned to face her.

"The island."

**arrowarrowarrow**

Thea was sitting quietly in the hospital room, desperately waiting for some news from Oliver and Felicity. Roy had called her half an hour ago to tell her, that he needed a quick change before he could join her. She looked through the window and sighed. Why wasn't anyone calling her? A light growl interrupted her thoughts and she turned around quickly.

"Mr. Diggle?" She asked worried as she walked towards the bed. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice." He said his voice hoarse and Thea quickly moved around to get it. "Am I in a hospital?" He asked as he took the water from her and drank it slowly.

"Yes. There was a car accident. A truck ran into us. You hit your head pretty hard. You really scared me." The words left her mouth quickly and Diggle smiled at her.

"You're babbling. Probably took it from all the time you spend with Felicity…" The smile fell off his face. "Felicity! Is she…"

"Slade's men took her while you were unconscious. Oliver went to get her… I haven't heard from them since then." She confessed and Diggle tried to stand up. " No, no, no… That's not a good idea. I'm sure that they are…" The door opening with a loud bang interrupted her and she saw a woman walk in fastly, a worried look in her eyes,

"John!" She cried out and quickly ran towards him, pulling him in closer to her. There were tears streaming down her cheeks when she looked at Thea. "Thank you so much for bringing him here and calling me." _Ah, so this is Lyla._

"You're welcome." She smiled at the other woman. There was a slight movement in front of the door and Thea turned around quickly. "Roy!" She screamed out with relief and ran towards him, throwing herself in his hands. He picked her up easily and buried his face in her shoulder, taking a deep breath of her scent. When he let her down, she kissed him slowly. "Thank God you're okay! Have you heard from Oliver? Did he…"

"They're okay. He has her and they're okay. It's over." Thea cried out relief and hugged him again.

"What? What happened?" Diggle yelled from inside the room and they quickly walked right next to him.

"He got her. They're okay." Diggle sighed with relief and relaxed into the bed again.

"And Wilson? What about him?" He looked at Roy.

"Waller's men have him. It's over." He said and wrapped his hands around Thea again. She relaxed in his arms and smiled. _It's over. _

* * *

**Yaaay! This has to lead to a happy ending, right? I'm thinking about one last chapter but who knows? **

**As always, thank you for the support, you're amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! I actually did it! It took me three weeks to finish this... I've been writing this chapter one tiny piece at a time, everytime I had some free time on the computer at the course I'm taking. I'm actually really proud with this story, even if it's not perfect. So, here it goes - the final chapter!  
**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

_At the other part of the town_

Felicity watched as Oliver ended the call with Roy, a new wave of fear taking her over.

"Is he okay? You said we'd join him at the hospital in an hour. Has he been hurt?" She asked hurriedly and Oliver grabbed her shoulders.

"Felicity, breathe." She looked him in the eyes and started breathing in and out slowly. "Roy's okay. He's going to the hospital to see Thea and Diggle. They are fine. Apparently, when the truck hit your car, Diggle hit his head pretty hard and Thea got him to the hospital. They're okay, really." She sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I honestly thought I'd never see you again." She murmured quietly into his chest. Oliver squeezed her shoulders and pressed a light kiss on her head.

"Me too." A slight noise behind them grabbed their attention and they quickly turned around. Laurel had finally stopped crying and was now looking at them, a weird look in her eyes. "Are you okay, Laurel?" Oliver asked and looked at Sara to see how she was doing. She nodded curtly and looked at her sister again.

"It… It really is you." She whispered and Felicity felt Oliver's body stiffen. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you kept it a secret from me?" Laurel yelled suddenly, surprising everyone.

"To keep you safe. There are not many people who know my secret."

"So you told her but not me? Don't you need her to be safe?" Oliver felt Felicity's body flinching at Laurel's words. He lifted his head and looked at his ex girlfriend harshly.

"I do need her to be safe. I would do anything to keep her safe." Even from where they were standing, Oliver and Felicity could hear Laurel's sharp intake of breath.

"Even if it meant you had to sacrifice me?" She asked quietly. Oliver just looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. Laurel understood. He was no longer hers. He hasn't been for a long time. "Okay. Okay. I need to get out of here. I need to find dad." Laurel rushed out quickly and looked at Sara.

"Come on, we'll find him." Laurel looked one more time at Oliver and Felicity and nodded before she started walking towards the exit. Sara walked towards them and pulled Felicity into a hug. She looked at Oliver over the other woman's shoulder and smiled at him. She understood him and his decisions and she was proud of him. For the first time in a while Oliver had chosen to have some happiness in his life. She wasn't mad at him for choosing Felicity over her. Things between Oliver and her were doomed before they even started. It was better this way. Sara held Felicity for another five seconds. "I'll go find my dad now. You two should go change and find Diggle. Tell him I said 'hi'." Felicity and Oliver smiled at her and watched after her as she was walking out of the warehouse. They stood in silence or a minute or so before Oliver turned around and quickly grabbed her, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you." He whispered when they pulled away. "I love you and I am so sorry for every time I've hurt you. I'm sorry." He whispered again and let his head fall on her right shoulder. Felicity buried her hand in his short hair and held him close to her.

"I love you too, Oliver." She whispered and felt his whole body relax. Smiling, she lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "What now?"

"Some of my clothes are still at your place. Let's go and change and we'll check on the others." Felicity nodded. Oliver grabbed one of her hands and they walked towards the exit.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Thea and Roy were sitting in the waiting room, their hands entangled.

"I was afraid I'll never see you again." Thea whispered and Roy shushed her quietly.

"I'm here. You're here. Your brother's fine, Felicity too. We made it, Thea. It's over." Roy leaned down and captured her lips in a slow kiss.

"I know it's just… I was really scared for a while." Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. "Ouch!" She said loudly and he immediately pulled away from her. He watched as Thea reached into her pocket. "I totally forgot about that!" She whispered and he saw her pulling out the arrow with the cure that Oliver gave her. "What do I do with this now?" She turned it over in her hand and looked at Roy. He was staring at the arrow, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe… Maybe we can wait for a day or two to see how will the prisoners react to it and if it is actually working we can use it on me." He said after a minute of silence and Thea lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Do you really want to give up all this power?"

"I never wanted it in the first place. You saw Wilson. I don't want to end up like him." Roy explained quietly. Thea grabbed his face and kissed him slowly.

"You will never be like him, Roy. I will not allow it."

"And neither will we." They heard a familiar voice and Thea turned her head around quickly.

"Ollie!" She yelled and ran towards him, jumping into his wide open arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Speedy." He said laughingly. Roy walked towards them quickly and pulled Felicity in for a hug.

"It's nice to see you're okay, Blondie. I heard you kicked ass today." Roy said and Felicity chuckled.

"Thank you and I did. It would've been even better if I wasn't scared to death, but you know…" Roy chuckled and let her go. Thea quickly pushed her brother away and replaced him with the other woman.

"I swear to God, if you ever scare me like this again I will kill you." Thea whispered in Felicity's ear and the older woman chuckled.

"If I do something like this again I'd let you." They pulled away and Oliver quickly walked towards Felicity, placing one of his hands on the small of her back. Thea squinted her eyes.

"Is this for real?" She asked loudly and then looked at Oliver. "Did you finally pulled your head out of ass?"

"Thea!" Felicity said harshly but Oliver just laughed at his sister's words. He placed a kiss on Felicity's head. Roy shook his head and nodded towards Diggle's room.

"We better get going. He said he wouldn't rest until he sees you two are alright."

They all walked in slowly in the room. Lyla was sitting on the bed right next to John, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"For someone who has to spend the night at the hospital you look pretty happy." Felicity said and quickly walked towards the bed, leaning to press a kiss on John's forehead. "How are you, Lyla?" The older woman smiled at her and nodded her head. Looking again at Diggle, Felicity lifted one of her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Felicity. Are you okay? I was going nuts with worry." Felicity nodded and John looked at Oliver. "And you?"

"I'm okay, Diggle. We're all okay." John released a deep breath and looked at Lyla.

"Then we have some news for you." He lifted one of his hands and placed it on Lyla's stomach. Before he could say anything else, Felicity gasped quietly and Thea squilled. Roy, not seeing Diggle's gesture looked at Oliver with a questioning look. Oliver shook his head and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Lyla confirmed. Thea and Felicity jumped around excitedly and moved towards Lyla to congratulate and hug her. Roy walked towards Diggle and gave him a hug.

Oliver stood a few steps away and looked at everyone, his eyes stopping on Felicity's face. He could've lost her tonight. He could've lost the light in his life and just the mere thought of it made his heart clench. He couldn't know what the future held for them, but he swore to himself that he would cherish every single moment he had with her and the rest of his team. His family.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Lying in the new king-sized bed, Oliver was looking at Felicity's sleeping face with a huge smile on his own. It's been eight months. Eight months and they were going strong. Things have been calm, they had more time for each other… Everything was going fine.

He got up slowly from the bed, careful to not wake up Felicity, and walked towards the chair he left his suit pants the night before. Reaching into the pocket, Oliver pulled out the square velvet box and opened it slowly. He was carrying the ring for the past month, trying to find the perfect moment to ask her the question.

"Oliver? Is something wrong?" Felicity's sleepy voice broke the silence and he quickly turned his head around to look at her. He looked again at the ring and quickly found his way back to the bed.

"Yes. Something is wrong." Alarmed, Felicity quickly got up, her hand reaching to the nightstand to find her glasses. Oliver watched patiently while she searched for them, thinking carefully over his next words.

"What is it? Is it something Arrow related? Do I need to call Roy for back up?" Felicity turned around to face him, placing the glasses on her nose. "Oliver, what…" The words died in her throat when she finally looked down and noticed the box in his hands.

"I've been carrying this around for the past month, trying to find the perfect moment to do this. Then, a minute ago, I realized that every moment is perfect, as long as you're with me. So, here goes." Felicity was just staring at him, not knowing what to say. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Felicity. I know, that with what we do, it might not be that long, but I don't care. I don't care if we have months or years ahead of us, I just want to spend them with you." Oliver blinked fastly a few times, trying to not let the tears that were gathering in his eyes fall down. "When I first came back I never thought I'd feel something like this. I have prepared myself to live a lonely life, a life without this kind of love in it. But then you showed up and I was lost. I admit, it took me a lot of time to actually understand what I was feeling, but when I finally did, there was no doubt you'll be the only woman I'll ever love like this." Oliver brought Felicity's left hand to his lips and slowly placed a kiss on it. "If you agree to do this, I can't promise you that it will be easy. I can't promise you that I won't do something really stupid to just keep you safe. I can't promise that it will always be perfect. All I can promise is that I will always love you." Getting out of the bed, Oliver walked around it slowly, and when he was finally standing in front of Felicity, he dropped on one knee. "Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?" Smiling, Felicity jumped out of the bed, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck.

"Yes, Oliver. I will marry you." oliver's lips stretched into a big smile as he quickly kissed her. Pulling away after a minute or so, he took the ring out of the box and slowly placed it on her ring finger. He leaned to kiss her again but his phone interrupted him. Sighing, he apologized to her and got up to find it.

"Hello?"

"_Oliver? It's happening. It's happening and I don't know what to do!" _Diggle yelled into the phone.

"Diggle, calm down. Are you in the hospital already?" He looked at Felicity just as she was standing up, searching for her clothes.

"_Yes. They're about to get Lyla to the delivery room." _John said quickly, his voice shaking.

"Then you need to calm down and be there for her. I'll call Thea and Roy and we'll come down to the hospital, okay?"

"_Yeah, okay. I''ll see you later then."_ The call ended and Oliver turned around. Felicity was standing in front of him holding a pair of his jeans.

"The newest member of the team is coming here earlier than expected, then?" She asked playfully and Oliver chuckled.

"It looks like it."

**arrowarrowarrow**

"Oh, my God! Yes, we'll be on the move. Bye, Lis!" Thea yelled excitedly into the phone and turned around. "Roy? Roy, get up!" She shook her boyfriend, who just whined in his sleep and turned his back on her. When he finally got rid of the mirakuru in his system, Roy was needing more sleep and if you wanted him to get out of the bed before 8 am you had to be really persuasive. "Roy!" Thea yelled and he grunted.

"What? Is someone dying?" He finally got out and turned his head to look at her.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Lyla's at the hospital. The baby's on it's way and we need to go."

"Ugh… Can't we go later? It's not like it will be able to escape." Thea rolled her eyes and started poking at him.

"No, we have to go now. Plus, Felicity said she had some news for us." Grunting, Roy sat up and yawned loudly.

"Hmm… You think your brother finally had the guts to propose?" Thea smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him. She placed a small kiss on one of his cheeks.

"I hope so. I don't know if I'll be able to manage to keep his intentions a secret for much long." Roy rolled his eyes and Thea kissed him hard. "Come on, hood boy. We need to get moving."

**arrowarrowarrow**

When Thea and Roy arrived at the hospital, Oliver, Felicity and Sara were already there, sitting patiently into the waiting room.

"Oh, good. We didn't missed it. I was afraid we might be late for the big event." Thea said loudly.

"What took you guys so long?" Sara asked curiously.

"Sleeping beauty over there can be a real pain in the ass so early in the morning." Thea pointed towards Roy who rolled his eyes. She turned around to face her brother and Felicity. "So, what's the big news?" Felicity looked at Oliver who just nodded. She then lifted her left hand. Thea squealed happily and ran towards her, pulling the blonde woman in a tight hug.

"I guess that means you're happy I'll be joining your family, then?" Felicity asked laughing and Thea pulled away, a serious look on her face.

"Felicity, you've been a part of my family since that night you let me stay in your place. I love you and I cannot be more proud with my brother's choice." Felicity's eyes started watering and she pulled her in for another hug.

"I love you too, Thea." She whispered and quickly pulled away from her.

"Congratulations, guys. I wish you many years of happiness." Sara said loudly and gave Oliver and Felicity a quick hug. Oliver was just about to thank her but the doors behind him opened with a loud bang.

"It's a boy! I have a son!" Diggle ran out and yelled happily. Everyone cheered loudly and pulled him in for a hug. He let them hug him and congratulate him, but left quickly when a nurse called him back, telling him that Lyla needed him. Felicity started crying and Oliver looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full with concern. She nodded quickly, smiling through the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's happy tears." She saw him visibly relax and let him pull her close to his body. "When you first started doing thin, did you ever thought we will end up like this?" She asked him quietly.

"No." He said and kissed her head. "But honestly, I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**And that was it! A happy end for everybody! I want to thank everyone who has decided to give this story a chance, to everyone who followed it, to everyone that ever wrote a review... You, guys, are amazing! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Love, Rayna xx  
**


End file.
